Lavande
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: La lavande,c'est une odeur que je n'oublierai jamais… je ne l'oublierai pas car elle me rappellera toujours ce garçon que j'avais rencontré…Je ne peux pas oublier.Car si un jour cela arrivait, alors c'est toi que j'oublierai.


_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_**L**avande_

_*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*._

Auteur  Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

Titre  Lavande

Mangas  Naruto

Personnages  Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et quelques apparition et citation de quelques autres personnages

Couple  Pas de couple en particulier, je dirais plus une amitié profonde.

Disclaimer; Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Kishimoto M. (sauf pour le médecin…)

Genre  UA (ce passant dans une contrée quelque part près des montagnes dans les années 1918-1920(dans les environs)), drama, légèrement death-fic (dépend du lecteur), et personnages un peu OOC à cause du milieu UA.

Résumé La lavande, c'est une odeur que je n'oublierai jamais… je ne l'oublierai pas car elle me rappellera toujours ce garçon que j'avais rencontré… n'est-ce pas Sasuke ! Je ne peux pas oublier et surtout, je ne _veux_ pas oublier…. Car si un jour cela arrivait, alors c'est toi que j'oublierai.

Message de l'auteur  Merci de lire cette fic et j'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire. J'espère que vous passerez au dessus des fautes d'orthographe et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette petite histoire qui me trottinait dans la tête.

Merci et bonne lecture à tous.

Amicalement Tina-chou

* * *

L'histoire

_(en souvenir d'un être cher)_

L'automne s'installait dans une splendeur dorée et orangée. Autour du village de Konoha, les arbres nous offraient leur flamboyance comme un dernier adieu avant de s'éteindre paisiblement. Les hirondelles nous avaient quittées, s'envolant pour d'autre pays plus chaud. Fuyant le froid qui commençait à se répandre dans toute la contrée.

Chaque jour, en voyant la nature s'étioler un peu plus, je ne pu que soupirer.

Je soupirai de tristesse, mais aussi de crainte et d'appréhension. En ce mois de septembre avoisinant le mois d'octobre, la maladie avait enlevé du village et des alentours, certains hommes et animaux, mais aussi des enfants. La maladie avait tout balayé. Elle avait prit, emporté avec elle les être les plus faibles.

Meurtrière, elle avait déjà supprimé des vies et installé le désespoir dans le cœur des femmes, des frères qui avaient perdu un enfant ou même pour certain un mari ou encore un père.

Malheureusement pour moi, moi j'ai perdu un ami. Un ami qui avait toujours eu une santé fragile, depuis la naissance, il avait toujours une toux étrange qui le prenait la nuit.

Le médecin nous avait alors donné un remède à base d'ail au départ puis quelques mois après ce fut de la fougère. Mais cela n'avait pas marché bien longtemps, juste quelques semaines seulement, alors il était revenu quelques jours après et nous avait proposé la mixture d'une plante du nom d'Arnica.

Cette plante était plus connu sous les diverses appellations de Tabac des Savoyard, plantain des Alpes ou plus connu chez nous comme Herbe sainte.

Il s'agissait d'une plante qui ne poussait que sur les montagnes de mille deux cent à deux-mille huit cent mètre d'altitude. Grace à notre emplacement géographique, les montagnes nous entouraient tout autour du village et il était donc facile de s'en procurer. Cette plante avait la capacité, si elle était bien utilisée, à faire baisser la fièvre, stimuler le cœur, la circulation, le système nerveux et combat la sécrétion biliaire. Il parait aussi, mais sans en être à cent pour cent sûr, qu'elle aurait aussi la vertu d'arrêter de fumer.

J'étais donc allé chercher cette plante miraculeuse avec l'aide du frère aîné de mon ami.

Durant quelques années, cela avait marché. Sasuke, qui était son nom, semblait aller mieux.

Mais malheureusement, la maladie s'abattit sur notre village il y a quelques mois et Sasuke, malgré toute notre attention et notre dévouement, n'en a pas survécu. Sa constitution faible depuis longtemps ne l'a pas épargné.

Aujourd'hui, je suis devant sa tombe. Quelques feuilles recouvrent délicatement sa pierre tombale. Je dépose avec la plus grande tendresse et délicatesse les quelques fleurs accompagnées de lavande sur la terre froide.

De la lavande, oui. J'aime cette odeur, j'aime le parfum de cette plante qui me fera toujours penser à mon ami.

A mon ami qui repose aujourd'hui, pour l'éternité, ici. Dans ce petit cimetière un peu éloigné du village.

J'y viens régulièrement. Mais particulièrement en cette période. Cette période qui représentait énormément pour mon ami.

Sasuke appréciait particulièrement cette saison de l'année. Il aimait la couleur que prenait le paysage, il aimait le froid qui venait caresser son visage, les derniers chants d'oiseaux avant qu'ils ne partent vers d'autres horizons.

Cela lui rappelait toujours des souvenirs d'enfance…

Moi, j'ai toujours eu une enfance solitaire, une enfance qui ne m'avait jamais gâtée. Elle m'avait enlevé mes parents à l'âge de dix ans, elle m'avait fait me retrouver dans une famille détestable durant trois longues années. Puis un jour, je me suis enfui. Je ne savais pas où aller, je m'en fichais un peu en vérité. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant, c'était de m'éloigner le plus possible de ces gens qui m'avaient maltraité durant trois ans.

Puis un jour, je me souviens mettre assoupis dans le froid de la saison et avoir perdu conscience. La seule chose don je me souvienne vaguement c'était la voix d'un homme qui me secouait assez brutalement. Mais j'étais trop faible pour répondre, j'avais fermé les yeux sous la fatigue et sous les heures de sommeils manquantes.

Je me suis finalement réveillé, quelques jours après, dans une petite maison résidentielle du village de Konoha. Village que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'adoptais très vite.

Le premier souvenir qui me revient toujours à ce moment là, c'était la douce odeur de lavande qui se répandait dans mes narines. Je me levais et une voix me fit sursauter, une voix que je n'oublierai sans doute jamais de toute ma vie. Elle était douce, belle, innocente et remplis de tendresse. Je tournai les yeux vers le son et je croisai alors des yeux couleur encre. Je m'y suis plongé durant un temps infini et en même temps si court que j'en avais perdu ma langue.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester dormir encore un peu.

Mes yeux bleus pourtant ne purent quitter les yeux couleur nuit du jeune garçon qui se trouvait assis à son bureau. Un crayon à la main, jouant avec, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts fins et faisant glissant sa mine sur un papier légèrement jaunit.

-J-je… euh…

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et mon cœur s'emballa à la simple vue de ce petit sourire amusé qu'avait cet enfant en face de moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, en cet instant, dans sa présence, je me sentais soulagé. Je suis tombé sous le charme dès que je l'avais vu.

Sasuke…

C'était son nom.

Mais ce fut cette année là que la bronchite de Sasuke s'aggrava. Sa toux ne guérissait pas et sa constitution fragile au départ n'arrangeait rien. La famille Uchiwa, qui avait eut l'amabilité de m'accueillir et de m'héberger, décida d'appeler un nouveau médecin qui venait de s'installer, dont tout le monde commençait à dire du bien. Le médecin vint donc chez nous et, après sa visite, je le conduisis à la porte en lui promettant de faire au plus vite et de lui apporter les plantes qui lui fallait pour qu'il élabore son nouveau médicament au plus vite.

C'est ainsi que j'étais parti avec Itachi, qui était mon sauveur et le frère de Sasuke, chercher des Arnicas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Je regarde avec tristesse et nostalgie le nom qui est gravé dans la pierre. Le nom du sans doute seul être au monde que j'ai aimé dès le premier instant.

Lorsque j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens, j'avais inexplicablement sus, que ce sentiment que je ressentais pour lui, était réciproque. De ce jour, je m'arrangeais toujours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Et un échange de regard, un simple sourire venant de lui, illuminaient toute ma journée. L'amitié qui nous unissait me permit de surmonter ma peine de la solitude, mes angoisses le soir, avec lui, j'étais vivant, je me sentais comme au paradis.

Itachi, qui veillait sur son cher petit frère depuis des années, aimait venir le soir et nous raconter des anecdotes du passer. C'est ainsi que j'appris la santé fragile de mon ami, que j'appris aussi l'innocence et de la sagesse à laquelle Sasuke faisait preuve depuis son plus jeune âge.

Sasuke m'apprit beaucoup. Nous avions le même âge, mais c'était quelqu'un à l'esprit vif, intelligent, amusant et qui me faisait toujours partager des tas de choses.

Et un jour, alors que sa toux avait reprit de plus belle, il m'avait supplié pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Là où la lumière du jour le réchaufferait de ses doux rayons. Là-bas, loin des mûrs qu'ils avaient appris à connaître par cœur, il voulait sortir, prendre l'air frais, ressentir une certaine liberté. Il voulait fouler du pied l'herbe fraiche du matin, sentir l'odeur du pollen des fleurs, admirer le ciel bleu pure, qu'il avait dit ressemblé à mes yeux.

Je l'avais observé, depuis plusieurs jours, sa toux était revenue, et avec l'épidémie que subissait tout le village et ses alentours, je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Surtout pas lui.

Je le regardait, il toussait et toussait encore, au point d'avoir de la peine à retrouver son souffle.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Sasuke regarda d'un œil hagard vers la porte de sa chambre et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Lorsque je l'aperçu, je ressentis un brin de jalousie envers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Car c'était pour cette personne que Sasuke souriait… et non pour moi.

-It…uhm,uhm,uhm… Ita-chi !

Sa voix était si faible, on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'éteindre à tout moment. Le nommé s'approcha de nous, il s'assit près de Sasuke et me jetant un petit coup d'œil, il reporta son attention toute entière vers son jeune frère. Ce dernier avait recommencé à tousser.

-Lais-…uhm,uhm,uhm… laisse…-moi,….uhm,uhm,uhm,uhm,uhm…

Sasuke se plia en deux tellement que la douleur le traversait. Itachi tenait fermement sa main et je pus lire dans son regard un amour fraternel comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

Il était si sincère, si profond et tendre que je le ressentis dans tout mon être.

Je le savais… j'avais toujours su, depuis que je les avais rencontré, aussi bien Sasuke qu'Itachi, ils s'aimaient énormément. Un lien fraternel très puissant les unissait.

Il les unissait tellement que je me sentais parfois exclu. Je ne me sentais mal-à-l'aise en leur présence. J'avais l'impression d'être un intrus qui n'avait rien à faire là. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Il me semblait que je devais partir, les laisser seul… avoir un peu d'intimité.

Mais bon, ma tête avait beau le savoir, mes jambes, elles, elles ne voulaient pas. Elles voulaient rester, autant que moi près de Sasuke.

Je les regardais tous les deux. Ils avaient l'air en phase. J'avais, en cet instant, la désagréable sensation d'être invisible. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard… ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. J'étais jaloux…

Oui, en cet instant j'étais terriblement jaloux de la complicité qu'avaient Sasuke et Itachi.

-Allez…uhm,uhm,uhmmm… deh-uhm,uhm..-ors! S'il te…uhm…plait…

J'avais beau savoir, j'avais beau me remémorer que moi aussi, avec Sasuke on se comprenait presque aussi facilement.

Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'avais la jalousie dans la peau, elle m'était encrée et je ne pouvais pas l'effacer.

-C'est hors de question Sasuke…

-Mais Ita-uhm,uhmuhm, grand-frère,… Je…j'aimerai tel-uhm,uhm,uhm, tellement… prendre l'air frais !

-Non ! Je suis désolé Sasuke mais pas avec ton…

-Itachi !

Sasuke se remit à tousser plus fortement. Itachi s'apprêta à se lever pour aller chercher les médicaments de son frère mais ce dernier le retint par le poigné de sa main.

-Grand-frère…

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient suppliants à la limite des larmes. J'eu en cet instant un coup en plein cœur. Ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état si faible.

Non, je n'veux pas le voir comme ça, je veux le voir avec son regard amusé, ses yeux briller de malice… je veux le revoir comme je l'ai connu le premier jour.

Je veux le revoir assis sur sa chaise, faisant face à son bureau, riant sous cape des bêtises que je pouvais lui raconter. Je veux le voir en forme… Je ne veux plus le voir ainsi, semi-assis dans ce lit, le tint pale comme un mort.

-… J't'en supplie… je voudrais tant…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer Sasuke se plia en deux et une toux plus violente le prit.

Je fermais les yeux et détournais la tête. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le regarder ainsi.

Ça me faisait si mal… J'avais mal de le voir souffrir comme ça. Il me paraissait si faible… terriblement faible… trop faible.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Devant cette tombe, je m'agenouille, je regarde sans vraiment le voir, le nom inscrit cruellement sur la pierre tombal.

Elle est si belle,… mais tellement froide à la fois, comme son corps il y a un mois….

Il était si froid, sa raideur m'avait dégouté. Sa pâleur m'avait refroidit. Et le reste m'avait anéantit.

Il était à la fois si beau et horrible. Assis paisiblement sur cette chaise en bois, près de la fenêtre… un sourire sur les lèvres… Mais au combien froid.

Le vent se leva, faisant fouetter mes cheveux blonds dans mon dos. L'odeur de la lavande se libéra, elle me titilla les narines un court instant. Me faisant revenir à ce jour…

-Sasuke, tu n'y penses pas ! C'est pas avec ton état que je vais accepter ça !

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère, qui le regardait d'un air semi-colérique, semi-inquiet. Il avait un tint plus pale que d'habitude, mais alors que Sasuke voulu lui répliquer quelque chose, il se remit à tousser. Une toux grasse, infect à entendre.

Mais le plus grave, c'est que cette fois-ci du sang se retrouva sur sa main. Ce qui eut pour effet de nous inquiéter encore davantage sur la santé de Sasuke.

-Je vais chercher le médecin !

Je sors de la chambre sans me retourner. La vue de Sasuke qui s'écroule dans les bras de son frère est la dernière chose que je pus voir. Je traverse avec précipitation les divers couloirs, puis la cuisine et un nouveau corridor pour enfin arriver à la porte d'entrée. Je fonce et je n'ai plus qu'en tête la santé si, au combien trop fragile de Sasuke.

Je ne veux pas penser au pire. Je sais… j'ai beau savoir, le sentir… J'ai mal !

En un instant, je n'ai plus ressentis cette jalousie qui m'avait envahie. Elle s'est évaporée à l'instant même ou je vit Sasuke tomber dans les bras de son frère. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Sans réfléchir les mots m'étaient venus et elles avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte.

La seule chose qui compte,… la seule et unique chose qui compte c'est Sasuke…

« Je n'veux pas…. Je n'veux pas ! »

Ce serait si injuste… Je n'pourrai pas l'admettre.

« Je n'veux pas ! Je n'veux pas… »

Je cours, je cours jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je dois me dépêcher… Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'veux pas…

Mes pas se font de plus en plus pressants. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je cours comme une flèche, je ne crois pas un jour avoir atteint une telle vitesse un jour.

Je traverse les rues les uns après les autres. Je dois me dépêcher.

« Mais pourquoi ce fichu médecin habite-il si loin ? »

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Je caresse d'un doigt la pierre froide et le laisse glisser tout du long.

-Tu es là ?

Je m'interromps dans ma rêverie et tourne la tête pour voir un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, des yeux charbons qui ressemble beaucoup à ceux de Sasuke.

Je lui offre un petit sourire et me décale légèrement pour le laisser prendre ma place face à la tombe.

Il s'approche et s'agenouille pour faire face à la pierre tombale. Un silence de plomb s'installe. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre.

Quelques minutes passent et finalement je le vois déposer avec une délicatesse qui lui était propre le bouquin de fleurs bleu sauvages.

-Elles sont magnifiques tes fleurs…

Je lui murmure sans oser élever la voix plus haute.

Il ne se retourne pas, je ne vois pas son visage et encore moins ses yeux car ils sont cachés par ses longues mèches couloir nuit. Cependant, il me répond d'une voix douce que je lui connais bien…

-Ce sont des fleurs qui poussent dans les jardins à l'état sauvage. Elles ont le nom de Meconopsis quelque chose…, mais elles sont bien plus connues sous le nom des pavots bleu de l'Himalaya.

Je ne dis rien, je l'écoute juste… Je sans dans sa voix une tinte de tristesse et de confession. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre. Je n'en n'ai pas le droit,… et de plus je ne le voudrais pas.

-…Elles sont douces et soyeuses. Leurs délicatesses leur ont valut « Le coup de cœur » des jardiniers un été. Je me souviens que Sasuke… Il adorait admirer ces fleurs bleu aux longues tiges. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait fait tout un exposé sur ces fleurs d'une couleur bleuté unique. …

-…

-… On les sèmes à la fin de l'hiver,… ou au début du printemps dans un terrain bien abrité, enfin ombragé. Et bien que cela soit une plante toxique- sauf pour les graines,… Sasuke m'avait supplié il y a un an d'en planter dans notre coin secret, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et aussi dans un coin abrité des grosses chaleurs de l'été. C'est une plante qui fleurit dans le courant du mois de juillet.

Le mois de juillet, c'était le mois de l'anniversaire de Sasuke…

J'ai un pincement au cœur à cette idée ça allait faire deux mois…

-…

-Cela va faire deux mois environ que ces fleurs ont commencé à fleurir.

Que puis-je dire… Que dirait Sasuke à cet instant…

-Elles sont magnifiques…

Je les regarde d'un œil rêveur et à la fois émerveillé de voir une fleur si bleu et splendide. Elles sont si rares, jamais je n'en avais vu des semblables.

Mais c'est à cet instant là que je remarque d'autres fleurs couronnant celle-ci.

J'eu malgré moi un petit sourire qui fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je les reconnaissais bien…

-Tu y as aussi mis de la lavande ?

Itachi baisse imperceptiblement la tête et répond presque dans un souffle, comme un murmure que le vent aurait pu emporter avec lui…

-Oui,… après tout, c'était cette odeur là qui le caractérisait le plus.

-… oui…

Je baissais à mon tour la tête, incapable de regarder davantage cette plante qui me rappellera sans cesse mon meilleur ami.

« _-Grand-frère ! Regarde, elles sont si magiques ces fleurs. Tu as vu cette couleur… Elle me fait penser au ciel et à la mer… _

_Un visage radieux était tourné vers l'extérieur alors que le garçon près de la fenêtre tenant entre ses mains un magazine sur les nouvelles de la région._

_Ça voix était douce et empreinte de tant d'innocence, presque d'insouciance. _

_Itachi, assis aisément sur le lit de son jeune frère, regardait le garçon de dos. Cependant, le cadet tourna bien vite la tête vers son aîné et sur son visage y était peint un sourire immense. En cette seconde, Itachi ne vit pas de ses yeux un jeune garçon malade, mais bel et bien son frère. _

_Ce frère qu'il aimait, ce frère qui faisait preuve de tant de courage, de tant de force pour vivre. Il l'admirait tellement. _

_Il ne voulait qu'une chose pour lui,… le protéger, le protéger le plus longtemps possible. Le voir grandir, le voir rêver et vivre._

_Oui vivre,… vivre aussi bien qu'il le pouvait._

_Son frère reprit bien vite après avoir croisé le regard amusé de son frère qui continuait de l'observer._

_-Tu sais… En les voyants je ressens comme une sorte de nostalgie. Mais surtout elles me font rêver. J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'en dégagent de la sagesse, avec leurs pétales, si soyeuses. Tout comme à la loyauté et la fraîcheur de la nature. Je ressens alors une certaine sérénité se propager en moi lorsque je les admire…_

_Un petit rire ne put s'empêcher de franchir les lèvres d'Itachi. C'était à la fois si amusant et instructif d'écouter Sasuke parler. _

_Il y avait tant de sagesse qui s'en dégageait. Itachi avait plusieurs fois eut l'impression d'être un parfait bleu à côté de lui, pour certain sujets._

_Son frère l'amusait, il aimait voir ces yeux emplis de malice, son visage fin et encore un peu arrondit. _

_Si Itachi était sûr et certain d'une chose, c'était bien que son frère, à ses yeux, était un véritable trésor._

_Sans qu'il ne s'en soit aperçu, Itachi vit son frère à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardait toujours avec les yeux brillant de rêves, il lui demanda d'une voix égayé… _

_-Et toi grand-frère ? A quoi elles te font penser ? Dis-moi… ?_»

Un petit sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres d'Itachi, un sourire empreint à de la peine, de la nostalgie, mais surtout à un amour fraternel qu'il avait toujours eu envers son cadet.

«-Aujourd'hui je peux te répondre Sasuke,… cette fleur, elle me fait penser à toi ! Tout comme la Lavande me fait revenir en arrière, me ramenant des années en arrière, grâce à cette odeur qui était la tienne. »

Un silence agréable s'empara un moment de cet endroit. Un silence qui s'accompagnait d'un doux coup de vent. Comme pour nous caresser le visage, je ressens une nouvelle fois cette odeur de lavande dans mes narines.

Je souris… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Même si cela peut m'être douloureux, je sais que les souvenirs qui me ramènerons dans le passé, je sais, qu'elles me ramèneront toujours vers toi… Comme autrefois.

J'avais beau courir, j'avais l'impression de faire du surplace. J'avais la désagréable, même très désagréable sensation de ne jamais pouvoir arriver dans cette clinique qui me paraissait de plus en plus lointaine.

Et quand enfin je réussi à atteindre la porte d'entrée je ne me fis pas prier, je défonçais à moitié la porte pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée.

L'odeur de médicament chimique ou que sais-je parvint à mes narine et je refreinais mon envie de faire la grimasse.

Balayant du regard toute la pièce je vis finalement apparaître dans mon champ de vision le médecin.

Je me précipitais alors près de lui et ne lui laissant à peine le temps de me remarquer que déjà je l'entrainais sans possibilité de se défaire de ma poigne à l'extérieur.

Ne lui accordant même pas une seconde pour me demander pourquoi je l'entrainais ainsi ou me poser la question du où je l'emmenais ainsi sans même lui laisser le choix…

-Dépêchez-vous, c'est Sasuke ! Il s'est remis à tousser et cette fois-ci il à cracher du sang, puis il s'est évanouie, perdant connaissance…

Le médecin se mit alors à courir près de moi pour se dépêcher, heureusement, il ne dut pas revenir en arrière pour chercher son sac, il l'avait dans son dos.

-Vous alliez quelque part ?

Lui demandais-je un peu plus loin après avoir réalisé que je ne lui avais même pas laissé le choix de venir avec moi au plus vite.

Il m'offrir un petit sourire et me confessa d'une voix ensommeillée…

-Mikoto m'a appelé pour que je vienne au plus vite chez vous. Elle m'a prévenu que tu étais en chemin pour venir me chercher mais j'avoue avoir été malgré tout surpris de te voir débarquer comme ça chez moi. Je venais tout juste de me réveillé de ma petite sieste.

-Désolé…

Lui soufflais-je un peu rougi par la honte.

-Ce n'est rien,… Mais dépêchons-nous, l'état de Sasuke est des plus préoccupant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le soigner…

Je ne dis rien, mais je ressentis une déchirure en plain cœur à l'entente de ces paroles bien trop cru à mon goût.

Nous nous sommes donc dépêcher d'arriver dans la demeure des Uchiwa, en espérant du fond du cœur qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, nous atteignons enfin la maison de ma famille adoptive.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puis me sortant brusquement de mes songes, la voix d'Itachi me ramène au présent.

-Je me demande ce que mon cher petit frère nous dirait s'il nous voyait maintenant ?

Interrogea Itachi tout en se relevant pour se tourner vers moi. Je le vois avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais cela ne m'empêche pas pour autant de passer à côté du résidu de larmes séchées qui restent le long de ces joues et encore moins ces yeux rougis.

-… je ne sais pas !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Face à lui, je ne sais pas…

Lui que j'avais connu à travers Sasuke, à certaines anecdotes que mon ami m'avait raconté quelques fois sur son frère.

Oui,…

Sasuke avait de l'admiration pour lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce lien qu'avaient les deux frères,… ce lien auquel j'ai été jaloux.

Comment le lui dire aujourd'hui ?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'aux yeux de Sasuke lui, il était un frère exemplaire, qu'il avait toujours admiré et qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui… Plus que moi…

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu que trop peu de temps avec ton frère.

Un nouveau courant d'air caressa mon visage. Je regardais sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait en face de moi. Comme si j'étais seul, je continuais, oubliant presque qu'Itachi me regardait du coin de l'œil et ainsi me prouvait qu'il m'écoutait attentivement.

-Je ne l'aurai connu finalement qu'à peine une année…. Une année pour le rencontrer, l'apprécier, partager mes jours avec. C'est tant et si peu à la fois. J'ai appris tellement à ces côtés… Il m'a sauvé de ma solitude, il m'a appris à aimer les choses aussi différentes soient-elles.

Itachi ne dit rien, comme moi tout à l'heure, il ne fit que m'écouter attentivement, ne voulant pas m'interrompre, me laissant me vider… me confier en quelque sorte à lui,… à celui qui voudrait bien m'écouter.

-Il avait une telle joie de vivre malgré sa maladie… Malgré sa faiblesse, il gardait ce sourire. Un sourire qui a eu le don de me rendre le mien. Plus jeune j'étais comme lui. Face à lui, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

Je fis une petite pause, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon souffle et observer le paysage automnal au loin, au-delà de cette tombe qui me fondit le cœur. Je ne vis pas le regard tendre qu'Itachi avait sur moi, je ne le vit pas jeter un coup d'œil à la tombe de son frère comme je ne le vis pas sourire.

-Pourtant, durant cette année passée avec lui… Je peux te l'avouer, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux et vivant de toute ma vie. Grace à vous, toi, Sasuke, tes parents, j'ai réussi à être heureux. J'ai compris ce qu'était une famille, j'ai appris ce que signifiait le mot ami, comme le mot frère. Vous m'avez tant donné… j'aimerai un jour vous rendre l'appareil !

-Tu n'as pas besoin. Toi aussi tu nous as été d'une grande aide, d'un grand soutient… Aussi bien pour Sasuke que pour nous. Tu as été un rayon de soleil dans notre famille. Je sais que Sasuke t'a tout de suite adopté. Tu as été pour lui aussi son premier ami… !

-Tu sais quoi,… je crois même qu'il t'appréciait plus que nous…

Je fis volte-face et regardait légèrement désespéré le visage surprit d'Itachi par mon mouvement de révolte envers lui. Je ne pouvais le laisser se faire des idées telles quelles.

C'est pourquoi je l'interrompis sans gène et le regardait d'un air un peu supérieur mais suppliant ses yeux….

-C'est pas vrai ! Sasuke t'appréciait tant, tellement que j'en étais jaloux, il t'aimait plus que tout, tu étais son idole, sa…

Peu importait à cet instant du ridicule que je pouvais avoir, d'annoncer honteusement que j'avais été jaloux de lui. Peu importait le fait de perdre ma dignité et de me mettre à nu face à lui. Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser rester aveugle comme il était en ce moment sur l'idolâtrassions que Sasuke avait envers son frère ainé.

Ce n'est pas lui qui avait entendu Sasuke gémir son nom alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil agité à cause de la soudaine fièvre qui l'avait pris tandis que lui était parti chercher le médecin…

Ce n'est pas lui qui avait entendu Sasuke se confesser sur l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui…

Non je ne pouvais pas…

Il devait réaliser, ouvrir les yeux que plus que tout au monde, Sasuke l'avait admiré plus que quiconque, il l'avait aimé sincèrement et profondément…

C'est donc toujours sous le regard surpris et incompréhensible d'Itachi que je continuais de lui faire mon sermon…

-Tu sais, il n'a toujours admiré que toi, il ne voyait presque que toi et il a toujours eu une immense fierté d'avoir un grand-frère tel que toi !

Puis rougissant légèrement, je détournais machinalement mes yeux de lui et lui avouais d'une voix un peu hésitante et timide…

-Moi aussi,… si tu avais été mon frère, j'aurai été fier… J'aurai été fier d'avoir un frère tel que toi Itachi ! Et Sasuke l'était… Il l'était tellement qu'il m'a contaminé dans l'adoration qu'il éprouvait le plus sincèrement pour toi.

Je vis clairement Itachi cligner des yeux de stupéfaction par ces paroles qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et je ressentis toute sa chaleur parcourir mon corps.

Je ne saurai sans doute jamais, mais à cet instant, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lâcher. Je me mis à pleurer.

J'avais si mal… La peine me rongeait de toute part. J'avais si mal… tant de peine, tant de souffrance…

Je revoyais encore si bien, au combien trop bien l'image de Sasuke assis sur cette chaise…

Comment faire pour oublier… Comment faire… ?

Le médecin venait d'ausculter Sasuke. J'attendais avec impatience et inquiétude dans sa chambre. Près de moi, il y avait Mikoto, elle me regardait, mais j'eu plus l'impression qu'elle rêvait, essayant de penser à autre chose. L'inquiétude était marquée dans ses traits, son regard était empreint de souffrance et de peine… Je détournais la tête, je ne pouvais supporter de voir le visage de cette femme si douce et aimante souffrir ainsi.

Puis Itachi arriva près de nous avec un verre d'eau. Le silence était pesant, l'attente était à la fois insupportable et empreint d'un maigre espoir…

Puis enfin, avec une lenteur inimaginable, la poste de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit. Le médecin en sortit, il ferma avec douceur la porte, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Puis il se tourna.

Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en devins sourd. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je commençais à voir des points noirs devant les yeux. Je n'osais plus respirer, j'attendais, avec cruauté, le verdict.

A la fois impatient et voulant me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre, la voix du médecin se fit grave et sans que je ne contrôle mes pensées, je compris.

Son visage était tiré, ses yeux fuyaient les regards qui étaient posé sur lui. Puis ces mots… ces mots qui me tuèrent sur place.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire !

J'entendis un bruit sourd, mais j'étais bien trop horrifié pour tourner la tête en direction du bruit de chute. J'entendis d'une voix lointaine des murmures qui me furent incompréhensibles.

La seul chose qui me tournait et me retournais dans le tête s'était des images confuses, qui se mêlaient n'importe comment. C'était des souvenirs, des images de Sasuke… il souriait, il toussait, il dormait… tous, tout se mélangeait. J'avais la tête qui tourne et je ne voyais plus que les souvenirs qui me défilaient devant les yeux. Rien d'autre… j'entendis à peine la suite de ce que le médecin disait…

Puis, après je ne sus combien de temps, des nouveaux mots, encore bien plus cruel me parvinrent je ne sais comment, il me semblait être complètement déconnecté.

-Je lui ai injecté un antidouleur. Mais…

Cette voix fut hésitante et peinée…

-Mais je crains qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Sa maladie a trop évolué pour qu'un quelconque médicalement ou remède n'en vienne à bout.

-Combien de temps ?

Je reconnu avec facilité la voix d'Itachi, calme, posée, mais au combien douloureuse.

-Quelques heures… un jour tout au plus…

Puis le silence… puis le noir… je ne sentais plus rien, juste cette douleur atroce dans mon cœur…

Il ne lui restait… il ne lui restait que…. Que…. Que quelques… quelques heures ?

C'était impossible, ça pouvait pas arriver,… ça pouvait pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas… Je veux pas le quitter ! Je veux pas le voir disparaître…Je veux pas !

Puis la réalité… puis ce moment…

-Je voudrais m'assoir et regarder ce ciel magique…

Sa voix était si faible… son teint était si pâle, son sourire était si piteux. Mais son regard était si chaleureux, si tendre, tellement empreint de douceur et d'excuse silencieuse.

Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Comment les dieux pouvaient-ils le reprendre… Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi injustes.

« Dieu cruel ! »

Je vis Itachi et Fugaku aider ou devrais-je plutôt dire, porter le petit être qu'était Sasuke sur la chaise de la chambre. Une chaise en bois et en osier, une chaise à bascule où il y avait encore quelques jours il se balançait comme un gamin heureux en riant.

Puis, alors que les heures avaient défilées… il demanda à rester un instant seul… Il nous avait offert un nouveau sourire et ses yeux perdirent peu à peu de leur éclat.

-Je suis un peu fatigué…

Avait-il murmuré à son frère et à contre cœur, tous, ont partir et le laissèrent seul, se reposer.

Puis,…

Puis…, puis après… Il y avait eu ce corps… ce corps si froid… ce corps qui avait quitté cette âme… Cette âme si belle qu'avait été celle de Sasuke.

Puis le lendemain ou le surlendemain, je savais plus, les yeux rougis, les larmes coulants, il y avait eu cette enterrement… et ensuite… Ce vide…

Ce vide qui avait inondé tout le monde, qui avait blessé chacun d'entre nous. Gardant pour nous cette déchirure qui nous faisait souffrir atrocement… Mais chez les Uchiwa il n'y avait pas de mot, il fallait continuer, continuer sans se retourner. Même si la douleur était là, même si la peine rongeait le cœur, même si on avait envi de crier cette injustice… Il n'y avait rien… juste un vide immense. Juste des regards profondément tristes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Regardant l'horizon, je ne pus rien dire. Je ne pouvais que regarder…

Combien de temps cela faisait-il maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là… devant cette tombe si froide, mais qui nous unissait encore en quelque sorte.

Je n'osais plus croiser le regard d'Itachi… Quel idiot je faisais, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé. Je me suis laissé aller… Je suis vraiment le roi des idiots.

J'étais assis dur un tronc et j'observais d'un regard hagard, perdu dans mes souvenirs, l'horizon. Ce paysage automnal m'apaisait. Ces couleurs chaude et froide à la fois me rassuraient en quelque sorte.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Itachi… Il s'était assis devant la tombe blanche de Sasuke et avait fermé les yeux. Il me donnait l'impression de méditer.

L'après-midi avait bien avancé. Au vu du soleil que je voyais se baisser, se cachant derrière les montagnes, j'en déduis qu'il devait être déjà bien tard.

Un frisson me parcouru et automatiquement, sans vraiment le réaliser, mes yeux se tournèrent contre ma volonté, en direction de la pierre tombale. Cette pierre qui me hantait…

Elle me hantait jusque dans mes rêves. J'en avais assez de la voir, de la regarder.

J'ai plus envi de la voir, j'ai plus envi de voir le nom inscrit dessus… J'ai envi que cela cesse. J'ai envi qu'un jour, juste un jour, je me réveille un matin et me rendre compte que tout ça n'est en réalité qu'un rêve. Un cruel, douloureux et pénible rêve.

Juste un rêve…

-Il est temps de rentrer Naruto !

J'entends Itachi se placer derrière moi et attendre que je daigne bouger et que je le suive pour aller souper.

Je peux m'empêcher de soupirer malgré moi. Je voudrais tant que tout ceci ne soit vraiment qu'un rêve… ou un cauchemar.

-Itachi… ?

Je ne me tourne pas, je continue de garder mon regard fixé, encore et toujours, sur cette fichue pierre.

Mais malgré tout, je sais qu'Itachi m'écoute. Il ne dit rien, il attend juste. Juste que je trouve les mots pour continuer…

-Je… je voudrais savoir…Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois en la vie après la mort ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'on ressuscite un jour sur cette terre ?

J'aimerais, mais je n'ose pas me retourner. J'ai peur… Peur de voir son visage, j'ai peur qu'il se fiche de moi…

Puis je l'entends se rapprocher de moi, il vient s'assoir près de moi et sans que je ne puisse tourner la tête vers lui, je l'entends un court instant pouffer, puis un léger petit rire.

Mon sang se glace et je regrette amèrement de lui avoir posé cette question. Je me sens complètement idiot et frustré.

C'est alors que j'entends sa voix s'élever et je reste statufié devant les mots qui viennent glisser sur moi.

-Ça me fait rire, car vois-tu Sasuke m'avait un jour posé cette question.

Je n'ose pas croire ce qu'il me dit… Alors comme ça, c'est pas à cause de la bêtise de ma question qu'il a rit… Mais parce qu'il se remémorait le fait que Sasuke, son si cher petit frère lui avait apparemment posé la même question.

C'est le cœur soulagé et retrouvant mon souffle que j'osais enfin tourner mon regard vers Itachi.

Il était appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre où je m'étais assis. Il a un genou plié contre son torse et son bras gauche est lestement poser dessus. Il a le regard rêveur, il a ce même regard posé sur les lettres qui étaient inscrites sur la pierre blanche. Mais durant un moment j'eus l'impression qu'il regarda presque au-delà… Un petit sourire mélancolique peint sur son visage j'eu un sursaut car durant un court instant je vis se superposer un autre visage,… mais la voix d'Itachi me résonna et me fit revenir à l'instant présent.

-Je ne sais pas s'il faut y croire ou non, mais je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à Sasuke ce jour-là !

«_ -Dis,… grand-frère…_

_Sasuke avait les yeux baissés et il rougit légèrement. Hésitant un instant sur la question qu'il voulu lui poser. _

_Itachi s'approcha du lit dans lequel Sasuke était assis et se posa près de lui. Espérant par ce simple geste lui donner le courage de continuer._

_C'est alors que la voix soudainement fluette de Sasuke l'atteignit._

_-Tu crois en la réincarnation ?_

_Itachi croisa le regard interrogateur de son frère et un petit sourire se dessina finement sur ses lèvres. Il posa alors avec délicatesse l'une de ses mains sur la tête de son jeune frère et l'ébouriffa gentiment._

_La voix empreinte d'amusement lui répondit sincèrement…_ »

-Tu sais _Sasuke_, le plus important c'est de croire en se que toi tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon avis pour y croire. C'est à toi que revient le choix d'y croire ou d'y espérer. Après tout chacun à son opinons de la chose. Du moment que toi tu y crois vraiment alors ne change pas ta façon de penser par rapport aux autres.

« _Ce fut des yeux confus qui le regardèrent avec une pointe d'énervement._

_-Mais Itachi ! Je n'te demande pas ça ! Je veux savoir ce que toi tu penses de ça ! Je crois en se que je crois mais je veux savoir si toi aussi tu y crois ?_

_La main quitta doucement la chevelure couleur cordeau de son petit frère et Itachi vint caresser la joue rougit de son frère._ »

-_Très bien,_ pour te dire le fond de ma penser, je crois que oui, j'y crois. J'espère sincèrement que si un jour on venait à mourir, alors oui, j'aimerai renaître et pouvoir revoir ceux que j'aime encore et encore.

« _Ce fut un sourire rayonnant qui illumina le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de son frère et durant un moment, ils restèrent ainsi. L'un serrant l'autre, priant intérieurement que la vie ne les sépareraient pas trop vite._

_Puis la petite voix de Sasuke refit surface et Itachi ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un nouveau sourire tendre envers son petit frère._

_-Itachi… si un jour je venais à ressusciter, alors j'aimerai que tu sois encore dans cette prochaine vie, mon frère. Je t'aime tant Itachi !_ »

En y repensant, Itachi avait été si surpris et ému par le souhait et la révélation de son frère qu'il en avait perdu ses mots.

« Mon stupide petit frère,… tu as toujours trop bien su me faire perdre tout mes moyens avec de simples mots et juste avec ton petit visage souriant… Tu me manques tant ! »

Itachi n'attendit rien, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse quelconque de Naruto. Il le laissa juste penser, méditer peut-être, sur ses quelques mots.

Son regard se posa pour la énième fois sur la stèle blanche au dessus de la tombe de son petit frère. Et malgré le chagrin qui emplissait tout son cœur, il eu un regard paisible et une douce petit chaleur le parcourut…

« _-Moi aussi… moi aussi je souhaite encore être ton frère dans une prochaine vie… mon très cher petit frère !_ »

J'observais avec tendresse le visage tout à coup si chaleureux et attendri d'Itachi. J'imagine qu'il se souvenait d'un moment passé avec Sasuke…

Sasuke… Je tournais mon regard et mes yeux se posèrent sur les diverses fleurs posées sur la tombe. Les parents de Sasuke étaient déjà passés avant nous.

« Alors comme ça Sasuke, tu y as pensé tout comme moi ? »

J'eu un sourire doux et mon regard se fit plus sereins. Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais en ce moment l'impression de mettre rapproché de lui. J'avais l'impression… en sentant une nouvelle fois l'odeur de lavande, que Sasuke était là.

Je fermais les yeux et c'est comme si mon imagination me le dessinait près de moi. Il avait ce sourire innocent sur ses lèvres fines. Il riait presque et se fichait de moi. Un vent frais vint faire flotter ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Il y avait encore cette douce odeur de lavande qui l'entourait. Puis y a avait aussi et surtout ses yeux… Ses yeux couleur nuit, mais qui avait plus de lumière que le soleil lui-même empreint dans ses prunelles. Il me donnait envi de rire, de vivre, de sourire… J'avais tellement envi, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, j'avais horriblement l'envi de le serrer tout contre moi. J'avais envi qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne que je tenais à lui… Que je l'aimais… Qu'à mes yeux il était tel un ange qui était venu me délivrer de tous mes mots. J'avais tellement envi qu'il sache… Qu'il réalise à quel point il était devenu important à mes yeux…

Puis j'ouvris les yeux, le coucher du soleil était magnifique. Ses couleurs se perdaient dans un ciel bleu somptueux. Je vis voler quelques feuilles au gré du vent, j'entendis quelques oiseaux chanter.

Alors que mon regard crois un regard couleur nuit, je me levais à mon tour et me rapprochait d'Itachi. Il était vraiment temps de rentrer. On regarda encore quelques minutes la stèle où était écrit d'un noir et d'une écriture fine, le nom de la personne qui avait donné du soleil dans nos vies. Qui avait été un jour aussi bien l'un pour l'autre notre petit ange tombé du ciel et qui était devenu aussi précieux qu'un trésor.

Puis,… il le fallait bien, nous nous sommes retournés et nous sommes redescendus de la petite colline pour rejoindre la maison qui fut et restera la maison du bonheur… Car c'était dans cette petite maison qu'il y avait vécu un jour un ange du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais avant que ne disparaisse la stèle blanche, je me retournais et avec un sourire je soufflais au vent… dans l'espoir que où que tu sois Sasuke, tu puisses m'entendre.

-J'espère que j'aurai encore la chance de te revoir dans une autre vie. Mais j'espère que cette fois-là, nous nous rencontrions plus tôt et surtout pour plus longtemps.

« _-Sasuke… tu fais quoi ?_

_Assis sur sa chaise il eut un sourire et me montra le petit écrit qu'il avait sous les yeux. Je m'approchais et je lu._

_-Ce sont les choses que je veux pouvoir un jour faire dans ma vie ! »_

_«-C'est quoi ton rêve ?_

_Je le regardai et croisa deux abysses obsidien qui me regardait avec interrogation. Je clignais des yeux et lui répondit, tout en regardant le ciel…_

_-Ben j'en sais rien… tout ce que je souhaite s'est de profiter de chaque instants passé avec toi Sasuke !_

_Un sourire immense peint sur mon visage, laissa Sasuke un instant surprit et finalement, il se mit, lui aussi, à sourire. »_

Dans une prochaine vie ont se reverra ! J'en suis sûr et certain… Il ne peut pas en être autrement… Je t'en fais la promesse Sasuke.

« C'est ça mon plus grand rêve, mais aussi… mon plus grand espoir ! Pouvoir encore respirer l'odeur de la lavande en te serrant dans mes bras !»

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-FIN-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais me faire tuer…_

_Bon du calme, du calme… Un petit épilogue ça vous tente ? Une happy-end ?_

_Bon, bon…je file !_

_Laissez-moi tout de même un petit commentaire sur vos impressions, vos réclamations, votre dégout de la vie… Enfin bref, laissez-moi votre avis._

_Sinon pas d'épilogue… Mouahahahah… Bon d'accord je me casse…_

_Amicalement Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina_


End file.
